Gomene, Naruto
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: I just need to try. Even though I know I'd fail. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto.

0 0 0

I walked up the stairs hurriedly. Tsunade-shishou had called Team 7 saying it's an emergency. Naruto and Sai had left for their apartments were empty.

"Come in," Tsunade-shishou's voice called out, she sounded worried… extremely worried. I walked into the room and stared at the anxious faces.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, he walked to me and hugged me.

_He died? _I asked myself.

"He's attacking Konoha, he joined the Akatsuki…" Naruto finished.

_What?_

I looked at Tsunade-shishou and Sai and Shizune and Kakashi-sensei from behind Naruto's back. They looked at the ground and were trembling, except for Sai who stared at me, he nodded.

"W…hy?" I asked him. "We tried so hard to get him back and in the end, he's going to attack us and help the Akatsuki take Naruto away?"

I don't know what else to say… I felt so stupid. All those years of training now meant nothing. For he decided to return… by destroying his hometown.

"We have to get ready," Tsunade-shishou said, after a long, uncomfortable pause. "Place Gai's team on the front gate and scatter the ANBU in the forest. I want Kurenai's team to stand by on the Hokage Mountain, Shikamaru's team to be with Kurenai's. And Kakashi, your team… should stay hidden."

Kakashi-sensei nodded, of course. Their objection is Naruto and the doom of Konoha. We have to protect Naruto, if they get him; we're going to die.

Everyone moved so fast that night. I went back to my apartment, packing my useful stuffs. I stopped, looking at the moon.

_He's here…_

0 0 0

How stupid can I get? Fighting Sasuke-kun and the Akatsuki would freaking kill me… But I can't stop myself as I drew myself closer to them.

I covered my body and face using my cloak. I waited for them to arrive in a big field in front of the forest. The moon shone brilliantly next to me, sighing; I stared at it. Full moon, reminds me of that time when Sasuke-kun made me faint and left me…

What a perfect night to _die_…

I didn't have to wait for long. 4 people appeared in black cloak, I'm guessing the one in the middle would be Sasuke-kun; his Uchiha symbol was printed on the cloak.

"Well, well…" a guy started to talk, he opened his cloak and I saw he had shark teeth like that Akatsuki guy Kisame. "A greeting from Konoha, how nice."

"Kill him, Suigetsu," Sasuke-kun ordered. That guy took out a big sword and dashed toward me. I jumped up and kicked him hard from above. To my surprise, he turned into water.

The water collected itself and formed that guy Suigetsu again. He grabbed my cloak and stabbed his sword into it. I jumped away, just in time before the sword hit my stomach.

"I'm here to fight Sasuke," I said, not bothering to put –kun into his name. "Please go back; we are ready to fight you anytime. I can guarantee this… none of you are going to be able to touch Naruto."

"Try us," Suigetsu said and he jumped but before he hit me, I jumped away and hit his back. Weirdly, he didn't turn into water and fell to the ground.

"Didn't see that coming," he said. Sasuke-kun told him to go back and he obeyed.

"May we know who you are," Sasuke-kun said, too formal to be him. "I would like to know who are we going to kill, maybe Konoha would like to think twice before we start our attack."

"We will never give Naruto to someone like you!" I yelled, my patience have left me. He'll never respect us nor will he respect Konoha, he chose to fight us; I don't have to act all nice when I struggle to do so since Naruto told me Sasuke-kun's going to attack Konoha. "To someone who left us and made us suffer! To someone too stuck up on the past and never think of how others felt!"

A girl came up and yelled, she wore glasses and she had this annoying look on her face.

"Sasuke had been through enough! He cried so hard when he knew that Itachi actually loved him so and tried not to hurt him!" she yelled. "In the end, Sasuke killed his brother!"

_Well that's shocking, Itachi… he gave some of his power to Naruto… didn't he?_

"Shut up, Karin," Sasuke-kun snapped and the girl blushed a deep red. "Would you open your cloak now?"

"_Don't go, Sasuke-kun! I love you, I'll do anything but don't leave me!_" I repeated the words I said long ago. He looked shocked but kept his cool. "What a stupid things to say now that I think about it."

I opened my cloak and smiled at him.

"Now you know, can I fight you?" I said. "I won't let you touch Naruto, no matter what!"

I jumped toward him and raised my fist high in the air. He didn't move, I bet he thinks I won't be able to hit him. But this girl Karin knew, she can read chakra, huh? She pushed him and my fist hit the ground. The ground went BOOM and was destroyed.

0 0 0

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, he felt the slight earthquake. "Get her, she'll get killed by Sasuke!"

Sai nodded and dashed off, Naruto followed behind with Kakashi closed by, they ignored the fact that they might be dead if they went face-to-face with Sasuke, especially Naruto. Team Gai followed close by with a few ANBU.

"Hurry!" Naruto yelled when another earthquake was felt.

0 0 0

I so tired now but Sasuke-kun didn't even sweat. I'm a loser after all, huh? I looked at all my wound made by Suigetsu, Karin, and Jyuugo. Sasuke-kun said something to them and they nodded.

He walked forward and made a hand seal, Chidori. _I guess this is the end. _

_Part of me laughs_

_Part of me cries_

_Part of me wants to question why_

I smiled and dashed toward him as he did the same, I raised my fist and I knew he will let me hit him this time, it's just a matter of who hit who first.

_Why is there joy_

_Why is there pain_

_Why is there sunshine in the rain_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed so loud. Suigetsu and the rest turned and were attacked by the guys. Ten-ten screamed a panic tone in her voice. Both me and Sasuke-kun ignored everyone around us. I smiled at him and he looked at me confused, everything moved so slowly and I turned to see Naruto.

_One day you're here_

_Next you are gone_

_No matter what we must go on_

He looked at me panic and I realized that he was crying, I was too… I smiled at him and nodded. He shook his head and ran toward me.

"No, Sakura-chan…" he sobbed.

I dashed faster toward Sasuke-kun and jumped high up in the air, my fist next to me. Sasuke-kun was waiting with his chidori. I smiled at him and lowered my hand. I opened both of my hand welcomingly.

_Just keep the faith _

_And let love lead the way_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_Gomene, Naruto… _

"Nee, Sasuke-kun; in the end… I still love you…"

_Everything will work out fine_

_If you let love…_

_Love lead the way_

I hugged him tight and could feel my pulse and heart beat weakening. After whispering those words, I can feel he moved and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sakura… I _need_ to destroy Konoha…" he whispered back. I looked at him, pleadingly… _ I didn't do this to stop you…_ _I did this… for me, you, and Naruto. I guess… none of this makes sense; I have always been stupid…_

He cried… I realized, can he read my mind? I guess he could since he sobbed so badly now. Naruto and the rest ran toward us… I smiled my best to Naruto…

"Gomene, Naruto," I whispered. "In the end, I couldn't protect you…"

0 0 0

Haruno Sakura died that night. The moon shone brilliantly as if welcoming her to Heaven. The Sakura trees died together with her, Uchiha Sasuke didn't stop his attack, but he only attack a tiny bit of Konoha out of frustration and anger… Uzumaki Naruto smiled when Sakura died, for she smiled at him and he wanted her to not see tears and sad face but a warm face…

Both of them became teammates again and were to be buried next to Sakura when they died. The Team 7 will never cease to exist… For no one shall ever forget the Demon Boy Naruto, the Avenger Sasuke, and the Peacemaker Sakura…

0 0 0

**Honestly, that was weird! Ha…ha… Summer holiday started tonight! **

**Sorry bout the end, I was making it now… which was 12:32 AM… so my brain's not working well…**

**R&R please…**


End file.
